


[podfic] every day is a gift that's why they call it the present

by growlery



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Bisexuality, Dialogue Heavy, Ensemble Cast, F/M, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: “Thank you, everyone,” Washington said, dismissing those gathered for the weekly Oval Office show A.HAM’S MONEY HOUR. “Actually, just a moment. We’ve forgotten something.”“Oh my god, of course, our daily dose of Burrspiration,” Hamilton added as he pulled out his phone. “The internet’s a goddamn gift, sir.”





	[podfic] every day is a gift that's why they call it the present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idellaphod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/gifts).
  * Inspired by [every day is a gift that's why they call it the present](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4894066) by [screamlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamlet/pseuds/screamlet). 



> i just realised i never posted this to ao3???? created for #ITPE 2016 for the incomparable idella.

[download link](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132016122918.zip)  
mp3 / 33:15 / 30.3MB


End file.
